The Reason
by rymilu
Summary: AU. Lydia wishes for him to come back and waits until he does. minor Jydia, Adyia and Marrish summary sucks ass


Songs used: I'd Come For you by Nickelback, Blue Jeans, Dark Paradise, Gods and Monsters, Never Let Me Go (those four by Lana del Rey), Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer, Slipped Away, Wish You Were Here, When You're Gone (those three by Avril Lavigne), Don't Wake Me by Skillet, Damn Your Eyes, and Too Close (both by Alex Clare), The Reason by Hoobastank, Let Her Go by The Passenger... (just to name a few)

Inspired by: My mom and her sayings in my love life.

The Reason

"Disguises an mac tíre féin mar uan," Lydia's mother used to say in Irish. Her mother always used the quote when lecturing Lydia, but she never used it as much as she did when Lydia was seeing that 'guy droch.'

"Mom, he's not a bad guy," Lydia would tell her. Her mother would just shoot her a look and purse her lips in that Martin way they knew. And though Lydia hated to admit it, her mother was right: the wolf disguises himself as a lamb.

Lydia is seventeen and a half. She's a junior at Beacon Hills High, and is easily one of the most sought out girls in town - if not the only one. But she doesn't date. She goes out with friends and parties, but that is it. If and when someone asks her out, she easily brushes them off and tells them her friends ask her why she rejects all the guys that ask her out, she tells that that she is very busy; school work and working out have kept her on her toes. It's not a lie, but not the whole truth. If her friends knew, they would just pity her, and she does not want that.

Her mother, Natalie, watches her closely at home. Watches her eat - makes sure that every bite has been swallowed. It makes Lydia a bit queasy, but she knows why her mother does it. "Mom, I'm fine," she tells her mother time after time. Insists on it, even. It's not like she is going to starve herself again like she did before; because she is fine. Better than she was at the beginning of the school year... But, of course, Natalie does not listen to the young strawberry blonde. Instead, she just looks at her in an unnerving manner that makes Lydia shut up and to eat faster.

The strawberry blonde is currently at the mall with her friends: Allison, Kira, Erica and Malia. They are waiting for the boys at the food court when a tall, blonde male walks up to Lydia. In a matter of seconds, the male is pulling the girls' hearts. All are swoon, except Lydia. The pale female stares up at him with her head tilted to the side and a brow arched. When he asks her out, the strawberry blonde is nudged by her friends. Putting on a somewhat strained smile, she agrees. And this is how she ends up dating Jackson Whittemore.

The way she ends up dumping him is easy.

They date for a while in secret. And then they let the school know. Immediately, they become The Ultimate Power Couple. And it makes sense: they're both talented, rich and beautiful. He's captain of the lacrosse team, and she's the one who throws the best parties - the social butterfly. It makes sense.

But it all feels somewhat off to her. Yeah, she likes Jackson; he is, after all, charming. But when she is with him, there is little flame. When she knows she is going to see him, there is little thrill. When she is not with him, it does not feel like she cannot breath. Quite the opposite. And she wonders why she does not feel the way she should. But it's stupid to wonder when she knows why.

"You're awfully quiet," Jackson tells her as he presses her against him.

Lydia shrugs. "I'm just thinking," she murmurs.

Jackson chuckles and says in a teasing tone, "You can think?" Normally Lydia would just giggle and nudge him or crack a smile. But for whatever reason, she just turns to give him a look. Jackson gives a slight shrug and kisses her cheek. "I'm just playing, babe."

The strawberry blonde rolls her eyes but lets herself rest against him. Jackson starts planting kisses on her cheek and moves to her lips. Before Lydia can blink, he's kissing her, and though he's a good kisser, she does not want this. Still... Reluctantly, Lydia kisses him back. He brings her closer still until he's pretty much on top of her, their lips moving in perfect sync. His hands go to her waist and then to the hem of her shirt. Lydia freezes under his touch, her whole body tensing.

"Jackson..." Her voice is hoarse, breathless. Which makes him think that she wants him, so he starts to pull her shirt off. But she doesn't. She does not want this - she does not want him. She pulls away a bit. "Jackson..."

"I know, babe," he breathes. "I know you want it..." His lips attack hers, and she pushes him away a bit. He attacks her neck, his hand slips under her shirt and to her breast. Lydia's body betrays her by making her moan. It feels good, but she doesn't want this. Not like this - not with Jackson.

"Jackson... Jackson, stop," she murmurs. But he doesn't seem to hear her. "Jackson, stop." Her voice is clearer now; more dominant and under control. "Jackson, stop!" And she pushes him away.

His green-blue eyes stare at her, bewilderment in them. Lydia stands up, sighing and running a hand through her strawberry blonde curls. Slowly, she turns to face him. His face, confused and surprised, turns angry.

"What the Hell, Lydia?" He demands, gazing at her with narrowed eyes.

Lydia shakes her head. "I didn't... I don't want it," she tells him.

This only angers Jackson a bit more since he stands up and grabs her arm. Hard. Bruises are already beginning to form, she knows. "Why not?" He's yelling now. She's quiet, her wide, apple green eyes stare into his. "Goddamn it, Lydia! We've been dating for almost a year now! We haven't had sex. And I was like, okay, I'm not going to push her. But I should have at least some boob access by now!"

Lydia's quiet. She's staring at him, watching his face. He looks so angry - no, not angry. He's pissed and hurt... She drops her gaze to the floor. Immense guilt starts to seep into her, but she doesn't let it affect her. "I don't want to," she says at last really, really quiet.

Her face twists into a wince when he demands, "Why not?"

"Because." Her face becomes stoic, her eyes hard with control as she looks up at the male. "Because if you really cared, you wouldn't be pushing me. Because if I say no, you should understand that I'm not ready. Because I don't want to. Not with you." Her voice is under control; her body tense. But inside, she feels scared and confused and angry.

Jackson stares at her, the color draining from his face. Realization dawns. "Lydia..." But she already has her designer handbag and her jacket and she's walking out the door.

When her friends ask her what happened, she just tells them she didn't really think they were going to last. They nod and let her have some space. When her mom asks her, Lydia gives Natalie the same answer. Her mother stays quiet, gazing at her all knowingly, and then sighs. She stands and gently pats the young strawberry blonde on the head. Because they both know the real reason.

Lydia is in her sophomore year at the University now. She graduated from Beacon Hills High as the highest student in her class with the highest grades. She has a full-ride scholarship, and is taking advantage of it. She is still in contact with her friends, and Allison is still her best friend. In fact, Scott and Stiles are at the same University as she is, and the girls and Isaac and Boyd are at the Universities about two hours or so. And it was Allison that insisted on the strawberry blonde dating again, which explains why she's not in her room.

Because of the brunette, Lydia met Aiden. The Pack - a joking nickname Stiles had once made about their group since they were all always together and somehow stuck - had gone to a club. It was there that a somewhat intoxicated Lydia danced and bumped into the bad boy. He had made a joke - what it was, she did not remember. And then they had been dancing, and somehow exchanged phone numbers. He was a bad boy, and she was a good girl. For three months they made an odd combination, but it was somehow good. Until now, that is.

Lydia smiles as she gazes at Aiden, her boyfriend. He serves her a glass of wine and she takes it. They sit down on the couch, cuddling, sipping their wine. Want is clear in the air - it oozes from Aiden. But Lydia remains neutral. She doesn't want sex, not now. What they have is somewhat sweet. Though he's a bad boy, he's a gentleman with her and treats her like a queen. He is supportive of some of the things she decides, and backs off when he is too close on stepping over a red line. Yet she should not be there, in Aiden's room, alone and drinking. Because he wants sex, and she does not.

The strawberry blonde barely takes a sip of her wine when Aiden starts to kiss her shoulder. She ignores the slight tingling feeling that starts to form. Aiden opens his mouth and leaves open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck.

"Lydia," he whispers, voice husky and a bit slurred. "I want you."

Holding back a sigh, she points out, "You're drunk."

"Drunk on the thought of you naked," he retorts, pulling her into a kiss. She can taste the alcohol on his breath and mouth, making her stomach churn in an unpleasant way. Lydia pushes him back.

"You're drunk," she repeats.

Aiden pouts. "Come on, babe," he whines. "Let's have sex."

Maybe it's the fact that he calls her that pet name like Jackson did. Maybe it's because he wants sex and she does not. Maybe it's that her period is close. Or maybe it's the fact that he's not listening to her. Whatever it is, it makes Lydia stand up. "No," she tells him. "We're not going to have sex."

The male smirks. "Let's make love, then. Hot and passionate."

Lydia's curls bounce and sway as she shakes her head. This only seems to annoy Aiden. Before the petite female can blink, Aiden has her arm in his grasp, fingers pressing hard against her pale flesh. Her face twists in a wince. "Aiden, you're hurting me," she hisses.

Aiden laughs. And then he's cursing her and calling her names that would make a grandmother wash his mouth with soap. And she tells him that he is hurting her, but he is not listening. Instead, the male tightens his grip on her and starts to kiss her by force. Lydia suddenly regrets not taking advantage of the girls' offers to learn self defense. She bites his lip hard and digs her heel at Aiden's ankle. He lets her go and she hurries to the door. But either she's not fast enough, or he's driven by rage. Whatever it is, he reaches her and slams her back against the door.

"Aiden, please," she begs, suddenly feeling powerless and helpless. And how can she not when he's pinning her down?

A growl escapes from him. "You're such a fucking tease," he growls out dangerously. His voice sends shivers through Lydia and causes goosebumps to form. "How many guys have you done this to? A lot, right? Because sluts like you do this to a lot of men, and you all think youre gonna get away with it forever. And what you bitches don't know is that you won't."

He's about to kiss her, but she thrusts a fist upwards. It collides with his nose. And she thinks that she can make a get away, yet it's not like that at all. Aiden punches the door next to her head. Lydia stares at him with wide, terror-filled eyes.

"Stupid bitch," he growls. His face is red with anger and eyes wild with lust and madness. "You're going to give me what I want." He manhandles her and throws her on the couch. He advances super quick.

"Aiden, stop!" She cries out. He's not listening. Instead, he's attacking her neck viciously. And then Lydia realizes something - something that she has forgotten about, and apparently Aiden too. Lydia has great vocal cords and lungs, people have told her repeatedly. Good vocal cords and lungs in order to sing. And meant for screaming, too... She sucks in a deep breath and screams.

Lydia is not sure for how long she screams. All she knows is that a bit after she does, Scott and Stiles burst in. Then, the two boys pull Aiden away from her, and as she composes herself, start beating the crap out of him. Once they're done, Scott pulls Lydia into his arms, carries her and holds her as she clings to him. They all hurry out of the room.

The next day, Aiden is arrested for attempted rape. Lydia is taken care of by the Pack. Her mother calls; they talk. Natalie tells her to come home. Lydia says no - she simply can not do it: Lydia is not a coward and will not run away from the recent thing that has happened. Because she is strong, they both know and Lydia does not need to remind her mother this. Natalie sighs through the other end. Lydia bites her lip, already knowing what her mother thinks. She promises to come home during Christmas break. Her mother agrees. Before they hang up, her mother reminds her, just like everyone else, to lig dul.

And Lydia wishes she could let go, but she can't.

She's twenty six now. She is a rather successful lawyer - one of the best, actually, even though she is young. Getting her to work a case for someone is something since she has tons of cases to choose from. In the year that she has worked, she has not lost a single case. And getting her to stay in Beacon Hills with her mother is a miracle since she is all over the country.

She hasn't dated since Aiden. Not because she's scared of being hurt. No. The reason she dates is clear, but she does not tell anyone the true reason why she will not date. Allison has given up in getting her to date - mainly because of the two incidents that have happened upon the brunette's pressuring. But Lydia does not blame her best friend. Because it's not her fault that guys are assholes that just want sex.

Lydia bites her lip as she gazes at the pictures her mother has set up in the old lake house. Seeing those pictures from when she was in high school is hard. Staying here at the lake house is painful. Hell: being in Beacon Hills in general is a son of a nutcracker! Everywhere she turns, memories flood through her. The place where she had her first kiss, the place she used to meet with that guy she had a crush on, the place where she met her first boyfriend, the place that she and her grandmother used to go to before grandma died... but none of the places in town - except for maybe Beacon Hills High - holds more memories than the lake house.

In the lake house, she has tons and tons of memories of two people she has ever loved dearly. The lake house is where she used to spend the majority of her childhood with grandma. It is the place that she would go to whenever her parents fought. It is where she draws and draws without worries. It's the place where she used to meet with... Pain seizes her, and she has to bite her lip super hard, nearly drawing out blood.

And right now, she hates Allison so very much for asking her if she can throw a party here. Not just any party, but Allison's and Isaac's engagement party. And being a good friend that she is, she didn't just agree to have the party here, she also agreed to decorate it and everything. Now... now she hates herself for throwing herself to the wolves. Because there are so many memories and so much pain...

Shaking her head, the petite strawberry blonde continues to store all the fragile valuables in a box. She freezes and almost drops her mother's favorite vase when she catches sight of a picture she never noticed. Hurrying now, she finishes packing and stores the box in one of the storage rooms. Then, she returns and picks up the picture. She goes to the living room and sits on the couch. Her green eyes start to glisten as the pain becomes stronger.

The memory comes before she can even block it...

She was cheering and clapping, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs as she gazed at her friend. "Come on, babe!" She cheered as he - dressed in that red and black uniform - stepped up to the home plate, bat in hand and a determined look on his face. He raised it - her heart stopping for a second. And then her heart soared at the same time the pitcher threw the ball. When the ball collided with the bat, she felt her heart vibrate in her chest. Up and up and up, the ball soared in the air, past the fences and... a home run! The players on the bases ran all the way to home plate, making their team win.

They - the family members and friends of the players - rushed into the arena, hugging their players and laughing. She was lost in all the hugging and laughing and slight celebrating, craning her neck to see where he was. She bumped into people, apologized and turned. And just when she thought she missed him, two arms wrapped around her waist, surprising her. Lydia turned around, careful not to break the embrace, and smiled up at him. His piercing green eyes stared into hers, and he twirled her around, making her throw her head back and laugh.

That was back when she was a sophomore in high school. Back when things were better. Not that things are not good because they are. Like, Allison and Isaac are engaged! But, back then, she was happier and she had her -

Her phone rings. 'Allison,' the screen reads, with the picture of her best friend. Lydia wipes the tears that have somehow managed to escape, puts the picture down on the coffee table, and then she picks up. They talk for a bit about the dresses they are going to wear, and the people that are going to come and the food and a bunch of other things. Allison sounds so happy... and Lydia has to do her best to not tell Allison what is going on with her to not ruin her best friend's mood.

"Oh, Isaac's here," Allison all but says in a calm voice.

Lydia laughs half heartedly. "As my mom would say, 'Aon ghnó greannmhar roimh an oíche bainise.'"

Allison lets put a giggle. "Lydia, I don't speak Irish. I'm French, remember? What does that mean?"

"No funny business before the wedding night," the strawberry blonde translates. She smirks. "If you catch my meaning..."

Allison gasps. "Lydia!" She chides before the two break into giggles. "Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow, okay? Love you."

"Love you, too, Allison," she replies. And then the two hang up.

Lydia sighs and leans against the wall, her green eyes closed. The petite strawberry blonde glances at the picture, still sitting on the coffee table. Her curls bounce and sway as she shakes her head and sighs. She gets her things after a quick sweep of the lake house. Once she is sure that everything is good, she leaves. She goes home and talks with her mom for a hit. Goes up to her room and showers. While she does this, Natalie grabs Lydia's bag and sighs when she finds the picture of that day... She tucks it back in and leaves.

The next day, Allison is in full panic mode. Lydia tries to calm her down, but the brunette is rambling like a basket case, "He's supposed to be here. Is he coming? He better come because if not..." And then the brunette rambles on of how she will do really terrible and disgusting things to him if he does not come - Lydia regrets taking French. As the strawberry blonde calms Allison down, she can not help but wonder who Allison is talking about. Last time she checked - which was last night before going to sleep - Scott was totally okay with Isaac's and Allison's marriage. Not that it would matter since the Hispanic male is dating Kira. For that to change overnight makes Lydia puzzled.

"If this is how you act on your engagement day, I cannot bear to think of how you will be during your actual wedding," the Martin female tries to joke. The taller female does not find it amusing. In that charming, Martin way, Lydia assures her best friend, "Look, calm down okay? Everything will be okay - perfect even. I mean, you are getting officially engaged. You have one of the most romantic places for this and you have the Pack supporting your decisions. So there is nothing to worry about."

Allison regards her with a scared yet hopeful look in her doe eyes. "Promise?" She asks.

Lydia nods. "I pinkie promise," she confirms.

Everything goes just as Lydia said it would be: perfect. The only thing that is not perfect, however, is Lydia. Her feelings are just plainly blue. She really does try to feel happy, but it is difficult to do so. They are getting ready for the toast and so Lydia has something to focus on. First goes Mr. Argent, saying how his late wife would have loved to see this and knows that Allison is happy and he loves that. Then Deaton, the Sheriff, Stiles and then Kira and then Malia, then Ms. McCall. Once she is done, it's Scott's turn, Derek, Erica and Boyd and finally Isaac's turn and then Allison follows.

"And I thank my best friend for doing this. So I would like for her to come up and sing a song as a request from me. And I know it's not fair since I have been asking her for a lot of favors, but I just can not think of a better way for us to start the party," Allison says. "So, Lydia? Will you? Please?"

Normally Lydia would say no, but people are cheering her on and nudging her and Allison has the best puppy eyes ever. So she says yes and gets up to the little stage she had set up earlier.

"First of all, I would like to give a toast. It's not long, so dont worry. I thank whoever is out there, messing with our lives and stuff because of that person, Allison and Isaac are here, together. Because Allison and Isaac are made for each other. They just click. Their love is something that is pure beauty. And so I congratulate my best friend and her boyfriend. And, Isaac? Take care of her and do not hurt her because if you do..." She tilts her head to the side and purses her lips. "Well, let's just say that what Mr. Argent will do to you will be nothing compared to how I will ruin you."

The crowd laughs; Isaac gulps and Mr. Argent sends her a wink and smile of approval. "Now, onto the song." Lydia takes a deep breath after everyone settles down and becomes quiet. Her stomach is queasy - just like every time she is about to perform. She closes her eyes and takes another breath before relaxing.

"All my friends tell me I should move on. I'm lying on the ocean, singing your song. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, that's how you sang it. Loving you forever can't be wrong. Even though you're not here, won't move on…" She's singing, and she doesn't need music. All she needs is her voice. And then everything feels right: her hair up and all beauty queen style, her blood red mini dress… She shouldn't be singing Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey at this happy event, but she is and it all feels right. And it's like her soul is lifting - like her heart is soaring just like it had been during baseball season and her babe hitting that home run….

When she is done with that song, the crowd starts clapping and she takes a minute or so to compose herself. And she's singing again and - oh! She never knew singing could ever be this wonderful! And the strawberry blonde sings and sings until she can't breath and her throat is sore. When she's done, everyone stands and applauses and cheers like she is the queen - and she is. She radiates light; her heart is light and beating loud and bruising her ribcage like a jackhammer, no longer heavy inside of her chest. Lydia is feeling electric and vibrant, careless and just so full of joy. She throws her head back and laughs wholeheartedly. Her laugh is contagious - it has to be since everyone is also laughing. And she does not know why all of this is happening until she looks around and her apple green eyes widen even more.

The whole world seems to stop, and she is sucked inside a memory...

Her lip trembled, making her bite it. Her hands shook and panic filled her mouth. She tapped her fingers impatiently against her thigh. Hurry, hurry, the clock's tick tock seemed to tell her. And the seconds seemed to go by fast. There were too many cars on the road. Why did there have to be traffic? Of all days and time! Especially in a town as small as Beacon Hills?! An ache in her chest made it impossible to breath. Hurry, hurry...

Rage spread through her. I AM hurrying! She wanted to scream at the clock, but could not find the ability to do so. They were just a block away from where she needed to go. A goddamn, fucking block!

In a sudden desperate rage, she opened the car door and got out, ignoring the cries from her mother and the honks of the drivers. Fueled with energy, she ran and ran. Her feet pounded on the pavement, her strawberry blonde curls whipping madly in the wind she created, her breathing heavy and her heart going from a heart to a jack rabbit. Hurry, hurry... She pushed herself, going beyond her limit until she transformed into a cheetah. She was fast - lightning fast. Up the stairs and past the airport security guards, and in a matter of seconds, she was pushing through people to get there before her whole world become without a sun.

"Wait!" Lydia screamed as he turned around and she threw herself into his arms. "Wait, wait," she whispered breathlessly. She nuzzled her face against his shoulder, her arms tight around him.

"Lydia," he whispered, surprise and shock in his voice. He wrapped his arms around her. Oh, sweet heaven! "What are you doing? No, forget it. What the Hell is wrong with you?"

Lydia retorted with, "Why are you such an asshole?"

She felt him shrug. "I don't know. You tell me: why am I such an asshole?"

"Because you pull my hair, and bruise me, and you're rough, and you leave me sexually frustrated and-"

"You like all those things," he interrupted.

She ignored his comment and continued like he hadn't cut her off. "And you make me feel like a child, even if I'm like ten times smarter than you. And you make me feel safe, but scared and confused. And because you make me feel things no other guy has been able to make me feel and because..." Her voice cracked. "Because you're leaving."

Underneath her, he tensed. "Lydia," he started, but she cut him off.

"And I understand you are doing this because you feel gratitude for your country and because you want to change the world for the greater good, but I just..." She pulled away, shaking her head furiously. "I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here. With me and fuck each other's brains out like there is no tomorrow and my promise and me being sixteen and you being older than me by two years will not matter."

"Lydia..." It came out as a choked whisper; she didn't need to see his eyes to know that he was sad and hurting just like she was. And she knew, from just that one whispered word, that she couldn't change his mind - it was already made up and fighting and trying to change it would be hopeless.

Once more, she shook her head and sighed a deep heavy sigh, running a hand through her strawberry blonde curls. She jabbed her index finger against his chest, staring at it. "You are going to come back, understand? You're going to come back here alive and in one piece because if not, you will wish you were killed in war. You are going to come back because this is NOT the final goodbye, okay?" She looked up into his eyes. "This is NOT the final goodbye. Promise me it isn't."

His eyes, piercing green and full of sadness and misery much like her own green ones, searched hers. "Lydia," he breathed.

"Promise me!" She demanded, voice pitched high with desperation and need.

He nodded, caving in. "I promise this is not the final goodbye," he repeated. His words were lies - they both knew it deep down in their cores. But she chose to believe it, anyway.

Lydia pressed her lips into a tight line, her face hard and stoic, and brushed off invisible dust from his clothes. "Good," she said after a while.

The announcer's voice boomed, stating that a certain flight would be landing soon. Lydia's heart swelled with pain. She looked at him and he pulled her close. Lydia buried her face at the crook of his neck, lips already latching onto the skin. She was desperate to create one last hickey... one last hickey as a reminder that he was hers. After a few more sucks, she stopped and just stayed there in his arms, inhaling his soapy scent and humming at the warmth his body radiated into her. She willed her heart to beat and her breath to be at the same rhythm as his. For that split second, they were one.

He pulled back and kissed her, hard and rough but somehow sweet and gentle. They hugged and she whispered, "Come back to me."

"I will," he promised. And then their embrace was broken and she watched him leave. She watched her whole world leave...

Now, as she gazes at him like she did back then, she feels her whole world return to her. And before she can even stop herself, she flings herself into his arms, gripping him in fear that he will disappear. And then Allison and the others are laughing at her and telling her 'Surprise!' and it is then that everything becomes clear. Why Allison and Isaac did what they did and why her mother had been acting all weird and how they have all known all along the real reason for not dating... And then she's cursing all of them in English-slash-Irish and she's laughing and crying. Everyone starts to dance and for the first time in what seems forever, Lydia feels like the luckiest person ever.

A slow song comes on - he pulls her into his arms, she loops his arms around his neck. She rests her head on his shoulder and he holds her super close. Lydia's thought are swirling: He left for the Army, and she waited for him - saved herself for him because someone else taking her virginity seemed wrong. And now he's back!

"You came back, babe," she whispers, still unable to process the fact that he is here, dancing with her.

"I promised," he replies. "I promised to come back for you."

"I'm glad you did," Lydia tells him.

He kisses her hard and rough yet gentle and soft - just like that day ten years ago. He pulls her closer to his body. "I will always come back for you, Lydia." He is quiet. "I love you, Lydia Martin."

She kisses his neck. "I love you, Jordan Parrish."

The night passes quickly, and before Lydia knows it, Jordan is asking for her permission to kiss her and she says yes, and they are kissing passionately. He is about to ask her permission, but she looks up at him and a silent communication goes between them. They kiss, and they make love for the first time. And then again and again, and Lydia knows that saving herself for him was the right thing to do. He holds her close. And then they kiss again, and everything is finally turning all right. And Lydia realizes - as she lays curled up into Jordan - that unlike with Jackson and Aiden, both who wore seemed to be sheep but were really wolves, Jordan is not like them - making her mother be wrong.


End file.
